Mi hermano y yo
Es la penúltima canción, en TVRip/última canción, en DVDRip (o estilo cine, para los españoles) de la película Phineas y Ferb: A través de la 2ª Dimensión. Durante la canción, Perry observa sus fotos con sus dueños, Phineas y Ferb, de su aventura en las diferentes dimensiones. Letra 'Inglés' Oh yeah! (risa) Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things That's right, we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother But don't you diss or slam or slide us, we look after one another Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings Oh man, you better believe, we're takin' care of things. I'll tell you up front that I've got your back And I know that you've got mine As long as we stick together side by side Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things 'Español latino' Oooh si (Risa) Mi hermano y yo sabemos que hacer, pues si no hay buen juego se va a resolver, nunca sabras ya lo veras que puede suceder, él y yo sabemos que hacer. Mellizos si de diferente padre y madre, y no te metas con nosotros, es de hermanos el cuidarse, como uña y carne, con estilo especial, si mas te vale creer, nos vamos a encargar. Te lo diré, siempre ahí estaré, y yo sé que tu también, y mientras estemos juntos tu y yo, yo sé que todo va a estar bien, verás que todo va a estar bien. Si mi hermano y yo sabemos que hacer, pues si no hay buen juego se va a resolver, nunca sabrás, ya lo verás que puede suceder, él y yo sabemos que hacer 'Castellano' ¡Oh, yeah! (risa) Mi hermano y yo tenemos el control De todas las dimensiones que haya bajo el sol, De perdedor a ganador cambiamos nuestro rol, Mi hermano y yo no vamos de farol. Somos gemelos, hermanos de padre y de madre, Así que, si vas contra uno habrá otro que te ladre. Nada nos vencerá, nada nos destronará, Nuestro destino es callar (¡ganar!) y el Mundo controlar. Tranqui, que yo te defenderé Y tú me defenderás. Si estamos tú y yo, no importa nada más, ¡Será genial, ya lo verás! ¡Será genial, ya lo verás! Mi hermano y yo tenemos el control '' ''De todas las dimensiones que haya bajo el sol, '' De perdedor a ganador cambiamos nuestro rol, Mi hermano y yo no vamos de farol. 'Español latino Version Corta' '''Importar Fotos: S/N' Oooh si (Risa) Mi hermano y yo sabemos que hacer, (Reiniciame) pues si no hay buen juego se va a resolver, nunca sabras ya lo veras que puede suceder, él y yo sabemos que hacer. Guardar Fotos: S/N '''''Nota: Los versos en cursiva están en la versión del Álbum, la versión de Disney Channel Asia, la película mostrada en los cines españoles, y en la versión DVD.'' Información adicional *En España, la letra se hizo entorno a la versión de ''Radio Disney EE.UU.' Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Erik Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Dan Povenmire Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob Categoría:Canciones de Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Cecilia Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Enrique Gil